


Maybe in the Future

by MadiDay98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, just a small piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiDay98/pseuds/MadiDay98
Summary: Dean loves Y/N and she loves him and maybe someday, they'll happen.





	Maybe in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> 1

The first time I met him, I didn’t sleep with him, even though I really wanted to. I was at Bobby’s house and searching for a hunt. I don’t own a house. I tend to live on the road. And most of the time, it sucks. It really sucks because I feel alone. I hate feeling alone. I had no blood family and most hunters don’t get along with me. So, from time to time, I crash at Bobby’s house, to feel less alone.

I was lying across the couch with a blanket laying on top of me, messily. The couch was worn out and stained, but pretty comfy. I was a hunter, I took what I could get. I was lying on the couch with the tv playing and my laptop was on my lap, with a few news articles opened up. I scanned through a bunch of abnormal happenings as I lazily listened to the computer in the background. 

“BOO!” I jumped a little into the air and without missing a beat, I slid the gun from under my pillow and twisting my hips, I pointed it at the attacker behind me. The barrel of my gun pointed straight between two gorgeous eyes. The mouth was quirked up in a smirk and I scoffed while hardly tapping the nose of the gun into the cut jaw. The man groaned a bit but reached over the couch to grab my body and pull me up.

“Did I scare you?” The man taunted and I didn’t reply, instead hugging the man for all he was worth, and he was worth a lot.

“Dean Winchester.” I announce as soon as he puts me down.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” Dean announces. 

“Why are you here?” I question as I dodge Dean to go hug Sam. Sam goes to give me a kiss on the cheek but we both turn the same way so he ended up planting one on my lips. There was an awkward silence before Sam and I laugh and I move back.

“We are just checking in. Haven’t seen Bobby in so long. Haven’t seen you,” Sam replied.

I turned around to shut my laptop and I caught Dean’s eye. He was frowning and was looking kind of irked at Sam. I shut the laptop and shrugged my shoulders.

‘It’s great to see both of you,” I sigh and go to tie my hair up. Bobby suddenly came in through the door and yelled in surprise at Sam and Dean and there was a lot of hugging and pats on the back and words exchanged.

“So you looking for a hunt?” Dean turned to ask me.

“Why? You interested?”

“A hunt with you, sweetheart? Always.”

“I found a missing heart as the morgue in Atlanta but it only seemed to be a mistake in labeling as it was soon found. There's not much going on.”

“Well, you kids can stick around as long as you want,” Bobby grinned. “We should probably bring food in the house. Y/N ate all of it yesterday.”

“I was hungry,” I said in defense as Sam and Dean chuckled.

“How about you and Dean go on a quick run?” Bobby said while looking at me.

“Yes, let's go,” Dean says and tosses the keys in his hand up into the air. In a quick second, my hand reached out and snatched those keys from the air.

“I’m driving,” I grinned and Dean just groaned, which didn’t last too long.

I headed towards the door and could faintly hear Sam telling Dean that he was whipped.

I knew Dean was in love with me and me in love with him. But I knew we weren’t going to happen today. Maybe not tomorrow either. But maybe, when the monsters were gone and the world was better, we could make time for ourselves and our feelings. But for now, I was going to go to the supermarket with Dean and we're going to fight over what to get for dinner. Dean will fight over buying a couple of pies and I would bribe him by saying that I would make pie at home and he didn’t need to buy it now. And then, we’ll take a long detour home, riding with the windows down as the dusty country air fell into our senses and we listened to the type of music that Dean hated but I loved. And Dean would let me play it because he loves me.


End file.
